This invention relates to fireplace constructions and, more particularly, to prebuilt fireplaces adapted to be installed in structures.
The use of prebuilt fireplace constructions is increasing because of the economy and ease of installation in a building structure or a surrounding frame. In such prebuilt fireplaces, it is desirable to provide a complete fireplace structure primarily of sheet metal to minimize the need for additional construction during installation of the fireplace. Conventionally, such preconstructed fireplaces having a built-in damper required reaching into the firebox for positioning thereof. Similarly, a prebuilt fireplace in which impermeable glass doors could later be added did not provide built-in means for controlling the intake of combustion air from the interior of the structure in which the fireplace was installed. When glass doors have been added there has been the necessity to also include a combustion air inlet structure.